ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppy Dog Pals: The Movie/Transcript
Beginning Scene (Plays It's Not Herotic Being Me) *Hissy: Puppies? What are You Doing Up Bingo: We Were going to Ask You the Same Thing. Rolly: Usually you would be Sleeping, cause You Love Sleep. Hissy: Well, It's a Full Moon Tonight, so I wanted to sing my Theme Song! Rolly and A.R.F: Cool! Bingo: Watches A TV Show About Dogs A.R.F: What's That Noise? The Dogs: Hey Guys A.R.F: When's the Next Full Moon? Hissy: Monday. Uh, Mondays! Now, Let's all Get some Sleep. Bingo: Goodnight Rolly. Rolly: Goodnight Bingo. The Dogs: Goodnight Puppies A.R.F: Goodnight Bingo and Rolly! Rolly: Goodnight Hissy. Bingo: He Said Goodnight. (Snoring) All: Goodnight Hissy! Hissy: Did You Just wake me Up just to Say Goodnight? All: Goodnight Hissy! Hissy: Goodnight Everyone! All: Goodnight! (Snoring) Cupcake's Plan Rufus: Ah Ha! The Puppy Dog Pals are going to Go on Strike Three. Dog #1: Oh Yeah! Cupcake: Indeed Rufus! Now That I Found You A Voice. I have a Plan! (plays my plan) Miss Mudge: Goodnight Snowflake. (meows) Snowflake: Huh? Rufus: Right You are, Snowflake! I'm bigger than you, Kitty! Snowflake: Now those Dogs are going to Torture Me. Rufus: Who's Next, the Bigger Ones have to Captured from the Dobermans, cause We are Small Dogs! Cupcake: Baby! That Big Puppy I saw at the Park. Rufus: Baby it Is. Doberman Girl: Just as Cupcake Said. Now let's Put Him in the Big Row! Doberman Boy: Righty O! Dog #2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, Doberman Cupcake: To Get The Other Prisoners Please! (12 hours later) Cupcake: Now that Our Work is Done, soon the PDPs will be coming to rescue. Doberman Girl: What did you Say? Oh, Puppy Dog Pals! Snowflake: Star Light, Star Bright! I Wish We weren't in this Pound! (plays Their Pound Song) Bob leaves for a Business Trip/A Request for Help Bob: Ok, Pups! I Will be at a Business Trip to Invent some Toys based off of You and some of Your Friends, so I will see you in 2 Weeks! (Barking) Bob: Enjoy your Nap Hissy. You probably can't because of your chattery Puppyroos! (meowing) Hissy: I Think The Sun isn't a bad idea to sleep by. Oh! Why is there Paper up my Face? Bingo: There's Trouble in Africa! Rolly! A.R.F! We're on a Mission! Rolly: Hissy? We have a Mission. Hissy: Yeah! That's the Third Mission this Week! (plays the biggest mission song) Bingo: Alright. So, let's find a Place to take off. The Dogs: Hi Guys! Using Whaley as a Plane Runaway *Bingo: We Still Haven't Found a Place for The Dogs to Take Off! *Hissy: I Know, It's Almost Sunset! *Whaley: Did Somebody Just Say Plac to Take Off? How about Something a Little Bouncy! *A.R.F: Well! i think that's a Wonderful Idea! Hold On to Your Seats! *Rolly: Whee! *Dog #1: Yeah *Bingo: Thanks For Letting Up Use You Whaley! *Whaley: You're Welcome! Hey Which Way did my Family Go? This Way or That Way? Africa Arrival *(Snoring) *(Licks) *Rolly: Are We There Yet? *Bingo: Yes! Perhaps we Should Wake Up Hissy! *Rolly: OK! Hissy! Oh Hissy! *The Dogs: Hi, Chocolate People *Hissy: Just Five More Minutes! *A.R.F: Hissy's Tail tickles A.R.F's Nose! *Bingo: Hissy? Are You Awake? *Hissy: Alright. I'm Up! I'm Up! *A.R.F: Hope you Have Your Seatbelts On, Cause Here We Go! (Laughing) *Hissy: Puppies, For Now On, Can We Just, Take the Polar Express or Something? The Puppy Dog Pals meets the dogs (again) Category:Transcripts Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Puppy Dog Pals Category:Muppets Category:Muppet Babies Category:Wild Canary Animation Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:PAW Patrol Category:Buena Vista Animation Studios films